


Buddie Tumblr Prompts

by RavensCAT



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, F/M, Getting Together, Hurt Eddie Diaz, Jealous Eddie Diaz, M/M, Nightmares, Orange juice - Freeform, Sick Buck, allergic reactions, drunk buck, i had a dream we were dating, shut up make me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 15:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 12,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensCAT/pseuds/RavensCAT
Summary: Just a collection of my tumblr ficlets.Tags as we gooo.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 106
Kudos: 429





	1. Orange Juice

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “What’s your opinion on no-pulp orange juice?”

“Eddie.”

Eddie looks up at Buck as he walks over to him. Buck leans against the dining table Eddie is sitting at. 

“Yeah?” Eddie’s brows furrow, Buck looks serious.

“What’s your opinion on no-pulp orange juice?” He asks.

“What?” Eddie raises an eyebrow. He hears Bobby chuckling in the background from where he’s making them dinner in the kitchen.

“What is your opinion on no-pulp orange juice?” He asks again.

“Are you serious?” 

“Yes, I’m serious. Now answer the question.”

“I… I don’t know…” He shrugs.

Buck gives him an unamused look, crossing his arms over his chest. “Eddie, seriously?”

“What? I don’t really care.” 

Buck groans, “You’re fired.” 

“Fired from what?!” Eddie asks incredulously. 

“From being my boyfriend.” He replies.

“You can’t fire someone from being your boyfriend.” Eddie points out.

“I can and I just did. You’re fired.” 

“Baby, what the fuck?” 

“Not your baby anymore.” Buck says as he walks away.

Eddie turns to look at Bobby, “I didn’t know he was so passionate about orange juice.” 

Bobby chuckles, “It’s Buck, you’ll always find something to be surprised about with him.” 

Eddie sighs, smiling softly, “Yeah, fair enough.”


	2. Make Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Shut Up" "Make Me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wth y'all. I can't believe this was the 1500th fic for buddie, I'm screeching, we've come so farrrr. I remember when we were just at 30 T.T

**“Shut up!” “Make me.”**

Eddie is so focused on the punching bag before him he doesn’t even notice Buck working out in just a small pair of shorts near him…  _ until he does _ . Then, as much as he tries to focus, he can’t. All he can pay attention to is Buck’s ass in those tight shorts. Ever since someone had made an offhand comment about Buck having no ass, it was all he’d been working on and  _ man, _ is it ever working. Eddie just wants to sink his teeth in the soft flesh. 

Buck notices Eddie’s distracted state and smirks. He finishes his workout and comes to stand in front of Eddie, the punching bag separating them. Eddie pretends he doesn’t notice him. He punches the bag hard, nearly sending it off the hook and Buck gets tired of waiting. 

“Eddie… Eddie… Ed… Eddie… EDMUNDO!” 

“EVAN! SHUT UP!” Eddie groans as he tries to focus on the punching bag in front of him and not Buck. 

“Make me.” Buck leans into the punching bag.

Eddie’s eyes drift up from the punching bag to look at Buck’s face, who’s looking at him with a smug expression. Eddie’s eyes flash dangerously and the smile slips from Buck’s face. 

_ Well, he’s fucked.  _

Eddie steps around the punching bag until he’s in front of Buck. Buck stumbles a couple steps back as Eddie gets closer. 

“Uhh… what are you doing?” Buck asks as he backs up. 

“ _ Making you. _ ” Eddie growls, placing rough hands on Buck’s bare waist and shoving him against the wall. Buck hisses at the cold. One of Eddie’s hand makes its way down his side and around to his ass cheek. Eddie grabs a handful and squeezes. Buck lets out a soft moan and Eddie muffles it with his mouth. Buck threads his hand through Eddie’s hair, gripping it just as tight as the grip Eddie has on his ass. It only makes Eddie lose control further as he ruts against Buck harder, shoving him back with all his strength. 

“BREAK IT UP BOYS, BOBBY’S COMING!” Hen yells from the kitchen area. 

Eddie startles, stumbling back.  _ He can’t believe he just did that during work. Fuck, Buck makes him lose all his self-control. _ He looks into Buck’s eyes and see them twinkling with mischief. 

He groans. “I hate you.” His cheeks heating up. 

Buck laughs as he grabs his towel and sashays his butt towards the locker room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are love  
> Comments keep me going
> 
> Send me prompts and scream at me on tumblr --> [bamfbuddie](https://bamfbuddie.tumblr.com/)  
> Ask Eddie questions here --> [askeddiediaz-118](https://askeddiediaz-118.tumblr.com)
> 
> Join us on the Buddie Discord --> [Link](https://discord.gg/FKx2PpZ)


	3. "Okay but First, Kiss Me"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Okay but first, kiss me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> askwhfaf

“Diaz, Buckley, I need you two to go in there and make sure there is no one left.” Bobby says as he helps Chimney with the hose.

They give him a nod and head towards the ladder. 

“Buck go before me.” Eddie says as he puts a hand on Buck’s lower back to guide him to the ladder.

“Why, so you can stare at my ass?” Buck asks cheekily.

Eddie rolls his eyes and gives him a little shove. He is going to neither deny nor confirm that statement. He waits until Buck is half way up the ladder before following after him. 

Buck swings a leg through the window sill and straddles it as he waits for Eddie to catch up to him. Eddie gets to the top Buck puts a hand on his chest stopping him. 

“What? We gotta go, Buck, we don’t have a lot of time.” Eddie says, eyeing the window sill in jealousy, wishing it was him Buck was straddling.

“Okay, but first, kiss me.” 

“Buck.” Eddie’s eyes drift over to his face.

“Shh, we don’t have a lot of time. I need my good luck kiss.” Buck says moving closer, still straddling the window sill.

Eddie shakes his head smiling as he leans in and presses his lips to Buck’s. Eddie gently nips at Buck’s lower lip with his teeth before pulling back. 

“Fuck…” Buck whispers breathlessly. 

Eddie laughs and pulls on his helmet and face mask and watches Buck do the same before they both slip into the building. 


	4. "Are you stuck?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you stuck?" "Yes. Help, please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl this made me laugh.

“Buck? You here?” Eddie calls as he walks into Buck’s apartment with take out. He places everything on the table and pulls out his wallet, setting it beside the food. He hears a muffled thud from Buck’s bedroom and he frowns as he goes up the stairs. “Buck? Cariño?” He comes up the stairs only to find Buck’s ass sticking out from behind the bed. Eddie stifles a laugh. “What are you doing, baby?” 

“I found one of Christopher’s toys behind the bed, just getting it out.” Buck replies, voice coming out muffled. 

“Okay, so why are you not coming out.”

“Uhh…”

“Are you stuck?”

Buck sighs, “Yes. Help, please.” 

Eddie finally lets the laughter he’s been holding escape.

“Eddie, it’s not funny. I thought I pulled the bed out far enough.” 

“How long have you been stuck here?” Eddie asks.

“I don’t know, like ten minutes or so. Are you going to help me or not?” Buck asks getting annoyed.

Eddie chuckles again, “Yeah, there’s just one thing I need to do first.” He says eyeing Buck’s booty.

“What?” 

_ Thwack! _

“FUCKING HELL, EDDIE!” Buck jerks in surprise, banging his head on the side of the bed. 

Eddie laughs as he goes to the end of the bed and pulls it back further. Buck emerges with wild hair and a red face. 

“Eddie, what the fuck?!” Buck groans as he stands. 

“Sorry, querido, couldn’t help myself. Your butt looked delicious.”

“Oh yeah?” Buck smirks as he grabs Eddie by the shirt and tosses him on the bed before climbing over him, straddling his lap. 

Eddie grabs Buck’s ass again, “Yeah.”

Buck leans down and captures Eddie’s lips in a filthy kiss. They break apart a couple minutes later, breathless. 

“We have food. We should probably eat it before it gets cold,” Eddie whispers.

“We also have a microwave,” Buck states before placing his hand on Eddie’s neck and kissing him again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buck has a delicious boooty :D


	5. My ex is over there, can you kiss me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My ex is over there. Can you kiss me?"

**“My ex is over there. Can you kiss me?”**

“Eddie! Eddie… Eds!” 

Eddie is putting away stuff into their bags in between the fire truck and ambulance while the rest of the team cleans up at the scene. Eddie stands and looks at Buck who nearly barrels him over in his haste to get to him. 

“Wow, where’s the fire?” Eddie asks, holding onto Buck’s arm to stabilize him.

“We just put it out, now kiss me.” 

Eddie chokes on his spit. “What?!” 

“C’mon Eddie, please.” 

“Buck, what is going on?” Eddie asks. Has Buck finally figured out his feelings for him? Is he okay with it?! 

“Look my ex is over there. Can you just kiss me?” Buck whispers, pointing behind him where an attractive dark haired male is standing, squinting at them suspiciously. That’s all the incentive Eddie needs to grab Buck around the waist and kiss him hard and dirty. 

Buck moans in surprise, grabbing Eddie’s arm tightly as his other goes towards Eddie’s hair. He accidentally knocks his helmet off but doesn’t care as he threads his fingers through Eddie’s hair and grips tightly. Buck pulls back with a breathless gasp. Holy fuck, he was not expecting that. He was expecting a chaste innocent kiss not one that had his toes curling.

He glances at Eddie who’s hair is slightly messed up from Buck’s hand and all Buck wants to do is mess it up further. 

“He’s coming over here,” Eddie whispers.

Buck groans, “God, no. Dude’s a real grade-a asshole.”

Eddie’s eyes darken. “Do I need to put him in his place?” Eddie takes a threatening step towards the guy but Buck steps in front of him. 

“No, don’t bother. What you can do is kiss me again,” Buck whispers. 

Eddie looks at him in surprise before a smile breaks out on his face, “You wanna give him a show?” 

“I do, dickbag cheated on me.” 

Eddie growls, why would anyone ever even think about cheating on Buck? He is such an amazing, loving, and wonderful guy. 

“Fuck that’s hot,” Buck murmurs. 

Eddie’s eyes light up as he uses his body to shove Buck against the side of the ambulance, capturing Buck’s lip with his teeth. He nibbles on it gently before working his tongue into Buck’s mouth. Buck groans and writhes against him. Eddie places a hand on Buck’s thigh and tugs till he wraps it around Eddie’s waist, bringing them closer together. 

“Fuck…” Buck moans out when they break apart. His head falling back against the ambulance.

Eddie turns to look at Buck’s ex who is staring at them with a red face. Eddie smirks, licking his lips and giving him a wink before he pulls back from Buck. 

Buck’s ex glares at them, hands clenched into fists and Eddie is praying he comes over to them so he can throw hands. Sadly, he storms off and away from them. 

“Well I guess having exes pop up now and again is beneficial sometimes,” Buck says.

Eddie raises an eyebrow. “How many exactly to do you have? Is this going to be something that happens often?”

“Why you jealous?” Buck smirks.

“No, because it’s me who gets to kiss you now and hopefully for a long time coming… I do get to kiss you now, don’t I?” Eddie asks.

“Yeah, yeah you do,” Buck smiles, leaning in to press a soft kiss at the corner of Eddie’s mouth before he pulls back and helps Eddie clean up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jealous Eddie is hot.


	6. Do You Have More Pillows?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck is sick and cold.

  1. **“Do you have more pillows?”**



“Do you have more pillows?” Buck asks hoarsely from his place on Eddie’s bed, which he’s taken over at this point. 

Eddie raises an eyebrow at Buck. “Buck, you have seven pillows on the bed already!” 

Buck pouts, sniffling as he burrows himself further under the blankets.

“Okay… okay… hold on, I’ll get you more.” Eddie leaves the room. When he volunteered to take Buck to his place after he got sick and refused to admit it, this is  _ not  _ how he thought it would turn out. 

He comes back with two more pillows and holds them out. Buck wiggles an arm out from the comforters and snatches them away from Eddie. 

“Do you have more?” he asks.

“Buck, I can barely see you anymore… I think that’s enough,” Eddie says.

“But… Eddie…” He whines.

“Evan, I’m sorry, that’s all I have,” Eddie says trying his hardest not to think about Buck being  _ very _ cute when he’s sick.

Buck shivers under the blankets.

“Are you cold?” Eddie asks.

Buck nods.

“I’m sorry, Buck, but I don’t have anymore blankets.” He bites his lip trying to think of a way to get Buck warmer. He hesitates a moment before slipping his jacket off and moving a couple pillows. 

Buck whines again.

“I know, I know. Hang on, I’m helping you get warm,” he says, slipping in beside him. 

Buck stiffens beside him and Eddie wonders if he just made a horrible mistake. 

“I… uh… is this okay?” Eddie asks hesitantly. 

Buck just ends up rolling over into his arms and Eddie relaxes, wrapping his arms around Buck. Buck buries his warm face in Eddie’s neck. 

“Yeah, mhm, you’re warm,” he says snuggling closer.

“Well glad I could be of service,” Eddie says, glad that Carla is going to pick up Christopher from school. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eddie makes a better pillow.


	7. "I love you." "Go back to sleep."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie accidentally tells Buck he loves him. 
> 
> Takes place during 'Dosed'

  1. **“I love you.” “...go back to sleep.”**



Eddie flips to his side, pulling Buck closer against his chest. Buck squirms against him and Eddie places his lips to the back of Buck’s neck. 

“I love you,” he whispers.

“...go back to sleep,” Buck murmurs half asleep. 

Eddie smiles against his neck as he settles down again. 

A couple seconds later both their eyes fly open and Eddie looks at Buck who is facing the back of the couch with Eddie spooning him. Eddie falls off the couch in his haste to get up. 

“What… what happened?” Eddie groans as he sits up on the floor looking around. They were at the station but there was no one around upstairs, although he could hear people downstairs going about their business. 

Buck swings his legs off the couch until he’s sitting up, staring down at Eddie, who is now running a hand through his hair looking confused. 

“God, my head hurts,” Buck whispers. 

“Dios, mine too.” 

“Fuck, those brownies,” Buck groans. 

“Right…” 

It comes back to them. Getting high from the brownies, getting arrested, coming back to the station, waiting it out in their living area because Eddie didn’t want to go home high. They must’ve ended up falling asleep on the couch. 

“I guess we fell asleep here,” Eddie murmurs.

“I guess we did,” Buck is looking at him funny. 

“What?” Eddie asks wearily.

“Did I hear you tell me you love me?” 

Eddie winces. “No?”

“No, no, I definitely did,” Buck says more firmly.

“You were probably dreaming…” 

“No I was not, quit lying Eddie, you said you love me… and then…” Buck’s eyes widen. “and then you kissed my neck!” 

Eddie sighs. “Fuck, okay, I did. I was half asleep man. I don’t know what I was saying… or doing.” 

“So you didn’t mean it?” Buck suddenly looks sad and Eddie hates it. 

“No… no, I meant it…” He prepares himself for the yelling he’s no doubt going to be experiencing soon. 

Buck just stares at him. 

“What?” 

“You love me?” he questions.

“I… yeah… yeah, I guess I do…” Eddie murmurs, looking away.

“ _ Why? _ ”

Eddie looks back at Buck. “What do you mean, why? I just do.” 

A small smile appears on Buck’s face, as he slides off the couch and into Eddie’s lap.

“I _honestly_ don’t know why though,” Eddie says wrapping his arms around Buck. “I told you I love you and you told me to go back to sleep.” 

Buck laughs. “I love you too.” 

Eddie smiles so big Buck can see his baby dimple. Before he can lean in to kiss him, Hen, Chimney, and Bobby come up the steps.

“You two are here early,” Chimney says. 

They come around the couch and see Buck on Eddie’s lap. 

“Well damn, I guess you never left huh?” Hen says. Then she turns around and holds out both hands.

Chimney groans and Bobby rolls his eyes as they pull out their wallets.

Buck gets off Eddie and stands up. 

“You bet on us?!” Buck asks affronted. 

Hen just gives them a gummy smile. She grabs the money from Chimney and Bobby and then pulls out her own wallet. She adds a twenty and then hands it all back to Bobby. 

He gives her a questioning look as he takes it.

“Give this to Athena and tell her I hate her,” Hen says and then turns back to Buck and Eddie. “You two couldn’t hold out another eight hours?” 

“You bet on the hour?!” Eddie asks. 

“We bet on everything, Eddie. You should know that by now,” Athena says as she comes up the stairs, giving Bobby a kiss on the cheek and taking the money from his hands. 

“I hate you all,” Buck groans, grabbing Eddie’s hand and pulling him away. 


	8. Is that my Hoodie?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Is that my hoodie?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D

  1. **“Is that my hoodie?”**



When Eddie walks into the station that day he keeps getting looks from Hen and Chimney. He frowns but doesn’t think much of it because, honestly, they are always up to something. He changes his clothes and gets ready for the day. He reaches into his locker to grab his FD hoodie and frowns when he can’t find it. He swears he left it here yesterday. He sticks his head in looking around for it. 

“Hmm, maybe I took it home,” he murmurs to himself. He closes the locker and goes up to the kitchen to grab a quick bite before the day begins. When he gets there Buck is already there making breakfast.

“Hey, Ed, you hungry?” He asks as he sees Eddie come up the stairs. 

“Starving, didn’t get a chance to eat. This morning was kinda chaotic, Carla had an emergency so I had to drop Chris off with aunt Pepa,” Eddie says as sits in front of Buck on the stool. 

Buck places a plate of eggs and bacon in front of him. Eddie looks at him in surprise. “You already had them ready?”

“Tia filled me in,” Buck says.

Eddie’s heart swells at the fact Buck calls Pepa, tia. “You were talking to tia?” Eddie asks.

“I always talk to tia, she fills me in on things that you don’t fill me in on.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Eddie asks.

“Showing up to pick up Christopher all bruised up from her house?” Buck crosses his arms over his chest.

Eddie sighs. “I already said sorry for that.”

“Yeah and I forgive you, but I just wish you’d talk to me and tell me how you are feeling.” 

“I am talking to you,” Eddie says. 

“Forget it, just eat before we get a call,” Buck says as starts to head towards the stairs. 

Eddie turns to stop him and that’s when he sees it, Buck’s FD hoodie isn’t  _ his  _ hoodie. It’s Eddie’s, if the ‘Diaz’ on the bottom is any indication. Hen and Chimney’s looks are making sense now, they were waiting for him to see. 

“Buck!” 

Buck pauses and looks at him. 

“Is that my hoodie?” he asks.

Buck flushes. “I… uh… yeah, sorry. I spilled juice on my shirt this morning and I took the rest of my extras home to wash. Do you… uh… do you want it back?” he asks, running a hand through his hair nervously.

“No! No… it’s okay. I think it’s hot,” Eddie says, because holy hell was it ever. How did Buck look so good in his clothes. He immediately wants to see Buck in his army shirts. 

Buck splutters. “What?!” 

Eddie stands and comes over to him. 

“I mean you told me to tell you how I feel. I’m telling you how I feel.” 

“I… uh…” Buck scratches the back of his head looking away. “You… uhm… that’s not what I meant.” 

“Oh? You mind me saying that?” Eddie asks. 

Buck looks at him. “No… no. It’s fine.” Buck’s cheeks are flaming at this point. 

Eddie smirks. “I really like seeing you in my clothes.” 

“This is the first time you’ve seen me in your clothes,” Buck points out.

“Yeah and won’t be the last either.” 

“That’s a very bold claim to make,” Buck replies.

“Well you’re not the only one who talks to tia. She told me how you feel.”

“She what?!” Buck groans with a look of betrayal on his face.

“Don’t be mad at her, she just got tired of seeing us dancing around each other,” Eddie says moving closer and gently placing a hand on Buck’s waist. “So you actually like me?” 

Buck steps closer to Eddie until they are almost pressed together. “I think it’s a little more than ‘like’ at this point,” Buck whispers, cupping Eddie’s face in his hand. “You like me too?” 

“I think it’s a little more than ‘like’ at this point,” Eddie repeats.

Buck laughs and presses his lips to Eddie’s.


	9. There are Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Y’know that shampoo that says no more tears?” “Yeah?” “There’s tears.”

  1. **“Y’know that shampoo that says no more tears?” “Yeah?” “There’s tears.”**



“Hey Eddie, you mind if I shower at your place? My fucking shower is messed up and the landlord has yet to get it fixed,” Buck asks after Eddie has let him into the house and grabbed the pizza box from him. 

“Yeah, sure go ahead. I’ll grab you a towel,” Eddie says, leaning into the kiss Buck plants on his cheek before bouncing off towards the bathroom. Eddie rolls his eyes, smiling fondly at Buck’s retreating back. 

He places the box on the counter but before he can go grab the towel he gets a phone call. “Hey Christopher, how’s it going buddy?” Eddie asks leaning against the counter. 

“Hi, daddy! Good! We’re just about to watch a movie but I wanted to say goodnight and I love you just in case I fell asleep during the movie,” Christoper’s says excitedly.

Eddie’s heart melts, how did he get so lucky with a kid like Christopher and a man like Evan? He can’t believe it sometimes and he’s scared he’s going to wake up and find out it was all a dream.

“I love you too, mijo. I’ll see you tomorrow morning. Be safe, okay?” Eddie says.

“I will, good night dad.” 

“Good night, Christopher.” He hangs up with a smile and then goes to give Buck a towel. 

He can hear the shower running as he gets closer to the bathroom. He briefly knocks on the door before walking in. “Buck, I’m putting the towel here,” he says.

“Okay, also…” Buck starts.

“Yeah?” Eddie frowns as he looks towards the shower curtain.

“Y’know the shampoo that says no more tears?” 

“The one Christopher uses?” Eddie asks.

“Yeah…”

“Yeah?”

“There’s tears. They are big fat liars,” he sniffles.

Eddie chuckles. 

“Eddie, it’s not funny! It burns!” Buck complains. 

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry. Are you almost done? Come out and let me take a look.” 

“Yeah, I’m done,” Buck says turning the shower off. He reaches his arm out and Eddie passes him the towel. Buck pulls back the curtains, the towel now wrapped around his waist. 

Eddie tries not to look at the water droplets sliding down Buck’s chest and instead looks at Buck’s eyes and sees they are bloodshot.

“Damn, Ev, how much shampoo did you get in there?” Eddie asks as he steps closer to get a better look. 

“I don’t know. I thought I had rinsed it all out but when I opened my eyes they just started burning.” 

“Baby, I think you might be having an allergic reaction. You’re eyes are swelling up. I’ve used Christopher’s shampoo before and that’s never happened to me.” 

Buck groans. “Of course I am, because that’s just my luck.” 

“Hey, it’s okay. We’ll get you some benadryl. It doesn’t look too bad. I think it’s just a minor reaction. How about you get your clothes on and I’ll reheat the pizza and grab you the medication.” 

Buck nods pouting.

Eddie leaves the bathroom and grabs the benadryl out of the cabinet and fills up a glass of water. He takes the pizza out of the box and puts it on a tray before sliding it into the oven. Buck patters into the kitchen after slipping into a pair of Eddie’s shorts forgoing a shirt. 

“Hey, still burning?” Eddie asks.

“Yeah and itchy too now.” 

Eddie hands him the medication and water. “Here, take this. It should help with the itchiness and the swelling.” 

Buck takes it from him and then sits on the barstool so he can still talk to Eddie as they wait for the pizza to reheat. 

After dinner, Buck rests his head against Eddie’s chest as they sit on the couch watching reruns of Friends. They had started watching as a joke and now it’s become their thing. They were always making jokes at one another like the time Eddie and Buck were helping Maddie move into her new place and Eddie had yelled, ‘PIVOT’. Buck had a stitch in his side from laughing so hard he had to put the couch down and take a couple deep breaths before he could breathe properly again. It was then and there Eddie had vowed to always keep Buck laughing. 

Eddie runs a hand through Buck’s hair, checking his face every few hours to make sure his allergy wasn’t getting any worse. It wasn’t, in fact it was getting better. 

“You feeling okay, querido?” Eddie asks.

Buck nods against his chest. “Yeah, just sleepy,” he mumbles.

Eddie nods in understanding. “Yeah baby, you will be. It’s the benadryl.” 

Buck groans. “I’m sorry.” 

Eddie frowns. “Sorry for what, cari ñ o?” 

“I know you were excited we finally got to spend some alone time together. I’m sorry for ruining it. This wasn’t how I expected today to go. Honestly, I was expecting a lot less clothing between us,” Buck slurs.

Eddie lets out a startled chuckle. “Buck, you’re practically naked in my arms right now.” 

“Bu’ you’re not,” Buck says flipping over to his stomach on Eddie’s chest. 

Eddie smiles down at him. “Baby, don’t be so hard on yourself. As long as I have you in my arms I’m happy.” 

“How are you real?” Buck asks with droopy eyelids, “I love you so much,” he murmurs before closing his eyes.

Eddie freezes because shit, Buck just said he loved him. That was the first time he’s said it. But he was half asleep. Does it count? Did he mean to say it? 

“Stop thinking so hard, I meant it,” Buck whispers, eyes still closed.

Eddie relaxes under him. “I… I love you too.” 

Buck smiles and snuggles closer into Eddie. Eddie smiles back and grabs the blanket off the back of the couch and covers them both. He’s very glad they have a big couch and he’s very glad Buck is in his and Christopher’s life. He wraps his arms tightly around Buck and turns the volume down on the T.V. so he could watch without disturbing Buck.


	10. I Had A Dream We Were Dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I had a dream we were dating."

  1. **“I had a dream we were dating.”**



“What’s wrong with you?” Buck asks.

Eddie startles as he looks up at Buck from his place on the couch. “Uh? What? Nothing I’m fine.” 

“No, you are not. You’ve been in your head the whole day. You feel like fighting again?” Buck asks concerned, sitting beside him. He places a hand on Eddie’s thigh and Eddie’s heart skips a beat. 

“No… no, it’s not that,” he answers. “It’s nothing, Buck. I’m fine.” 

“Eddie, you promised you would tell me when something was bothering you. I don’t want you to get hurt again,” he says.

Eddie is slowly melting, how did he get so lucky with finding a best friend like Buck? 

“Look, it’s stupid.” Eddie feels his cheeks heating up. 

“Hey, what you are feeling is not stupid.” Buck squeezes his thigh.

Eddie takes a breath. “I just… I had a dream…” he trails off.

Buck raises an eyebrow. “You had a dream? Was it a bad dream?”

“Uh, I had a dream we were dating,” he blurts. He waits for Buck to yell at him, be disgusted or to get up and leave. None of that happens though. Buck just stares at him. 

“Did you not like it?” Buck asks.

“No… I did, it was nice.” Eddie flushes a darker shade of red. 

“Oh?” Buck is surprised. He didn’t think Eddie felt the same way about him. “Is that something you want?”

“I… yeah,” he sighs. When Buck doesn’t answer he panics. “I’m sorry if that made you uncomfortable… I… I won’t bring it up again.” 

Buck just trails his hand higher up Eddie’s thigh using his free hand to cup Eddie’s cheek, tugging him closer and kissing him. 

Eddie lets out a startled noise before he grips Buck’s shirt and tugs him closer. Buck crawls into his lap as the hand caressing Eddie’s cheek slowly slips into his hair. Eddie lets out a little moan as Buck tugs on the long strands. He pulls back with a breathless gasp and looks into Buck’s eyes. 

“You want it too?” he asks. 

“I wouldn’t have kissed you if I didn’t,” Buck replies. Eddie smiles before catching his lips with his own again. 


	11. Are you Seducing Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you seducing me?"

  1. “Are you seducing me?” 



Buck is currently on his third drink of the night and he’s driving Eddie nuts. He keeps touching Eddie’s thighs and chest and arms and Eddie’s not sure how much more he can take before he just slams Buck against the wall in the bathroom of the club and kisses him senseless. He’s trying his best to ignore Buck’s hazy eyes looking at him filled with lust because as much as he wants this he doesn’t want to take advantage of Buck while he’s drunk. 

“Eddie.” Buck leans into his chest and Eddie wraps an arm around his waist making sure he doesn’t slip to the floor. 

“Yes, cariño?” Eddie looks at him not realizing how close Buck’s face was to his.

“What does that mean?” Buck asks tilting his head questioningly, “You call me that a lot.” 

Eddie flushes. “Oh, uh…”

“Never mind.” Eddie lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. “Come dance with me,” Buck continues being none the aware of Eddie’s internal meltdown. 

“What?” 

“Dance with me,” he whines. 

Eddie looks at Hen who has a shit eating grin on her face.

“Yeah, Eddie, dance with him. He’s asking so nicely,” she says.

“Yeah and he’s also drunk.” 

“Not drunk and also standing right here.” 

Buck pouts at him and Eddie gives her a glare before he lets Buck lead him to the middle of the dance floor. It’s just his luck that a sexy song only he understands starts playing as soon as they step foot on the floor. Buck just pulls Eddie closer by gripping his shirt and tugging. Buck keeps one hand on his chest while he throws the other around Eddie’s shoulder. 

Eddie has no choice but to place his hands on Buck’s waist. Buck steps closer and one of Eddie’s hands ends up on the small of Buck’s back. Eddie swears Buck is going to give him a heart attack before the night is over. 

Buck rolls his body against Eddie’s as he dances to beat, feeling the music. He manages to straddle one of Eddie’s thighs. Eddie has completely sweat through his shirt at this point because, as hot as this was, you do not dance like this with your best friend.

“Evan, where did you learn to dance this good?” he asks, lips brushing Buck’s ear as he gets closer to talk. He feels Buck shiver in his arms. He smirks, guess he wasn’t the only one being affected. 

Buck shrugs. “One of my exes was a dancer.” 

Eddie growls, tightening his hold on Buck’s waist. Buck notices and he smiles against Eddie’s shoulder. So his attempts at seducing Eddie weren’t _completely_ going to waste. 

He rolls his body against Eddie’s again making sure to be close enough so their chests were almost touching. 

“Buck… you’re killing me…” Eddie whispers so quietly Buck almost misses it. He brushes his lips against Eddie’s neck and Eddie pulls back in shock to look at his face. Buck waits patiently as Eddie’s mind slowly connects the dots together. “Wait… are you seducing me?” Eddie asks incredulously. 

“Oh so my attempts weren’t just going over your head.” 

Eddie splutters. “But I thought you were just an affectionate drunk.” 

“Did you see me being affectionate with anyone else?” Buck questions.

Eddie’s mouth parts slowly. “Oh…”

“Also, still not drunk,” Buck points out. 

“Oh…” 

“Did I break you?” Buck asks chuckling.

Eddie shakes himself out of it. “Uh, maybe with the way you’re moving against me right now, yeah.” 

Buck smirks. “Can you kiss me now?” 

“Yeah, yeah, I can definitely do that,” Eddie says as he catches Buck’s lips with his own. 

*

“Pay up loser,” Hen says as she watches Eddie kiss Buck. 

Chimney groans as he digs out his wallet and slaps a fifty dollar bill in her palm. Maddie giggles as she kisses Chimney’s cheek. He smiles at her. 

“We got free dinner, baby,” Hen says to Karen who is sitting on her other side making heart eyes at Buck and Eddie. 

“I’m just glad they finally got their heads out of their asses,” she says.

“Aren’t we all?” Athena says as she comes in with Bobby to join them at their table. 


	12. Why Are You Crying?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why are you crying?” “*drunk*‘Cause I foun’ out you’re married!” “Yeah! To you!”

  1. “Why are you crying?” “*drunk*‘Cause I foun’ out you’re married!” “Yeah! To you!”



“Eddie, your husband is crying. Go to him,” Hen says rolling her eyes as she comes into Maddie’s living room. 

“What?! Why? What happened?” Eddie asks panicking.

“Why don’t you go ask him.” 

“Where is he?” Eddie gets off the couch.

“Maddie’s room.” 

Eddie makes his way to Maddie’s room, heart in his throat. What the hell happened that caused his husband to be so upset?

He pushes open the door and finds Buck sitting on Maddie’s bed with tears streaking down his face. He looks up at Eddie and sniffles before taking another swig of his beer. Eddie quickly makes his way over to Buck and sits down beside him on the bed. 

“Why are you crying, querido?” Eddie asks, placing a hand on his thigh and squeezing gently.

Buck looks at him with his lower lip quivering. “Cause I foun’ out you’re married.”

Eddie lets out a sigh of relief which turns into a small chuckle.

“It’s not funny, Eddie!” Buck exclaims.

“Yeah, I’m married. To you, baby.” 

“Whaa?” 

Eddie chuckles again before grabbing Buck’s left hand with his own left and holds them up for Buck to see the matching rings on their fingers.

“Oh…” Buck mumbles. He starts crying again.

“Why are you crying now?” 

“I can’t believe I got to marry you. I’m the luckiest man alive,” Buck sniffles.

Eddie’s heart melts. “No, cariño, I’m the lucky one.” He sometimes can’t believe he found someone who loves his son just as much as he does, if not more. Someone who is always there for him. Someone who cares about him and calls him out on his bullshit. Someone who loves him for him, flaws and all. Someone who doesn’t try to change him. 

Buck makes his way onto Eddie’s lap, straddling him. 

“I love you,” Buck mumbles. 

“I love you too, baby,” Eddie whispers, wrapping his arms around Buck’s middle, resting one of his hands at the small of his back. 

“Mhm, my husband. My man,” Buck purrs before leaning into kiss him. 

Eddie’s heart does a flip as he tilts his head up to accept Buck’s kiss. 

“Only yours,” Eddie whispers as Buck drags his fingers through Eddie’s hair. 

“Hey! No fucking on my bed,” Maddie yells as she walks by her room. 

Eddie groans and Buck flips her the bird as he leans in to kiss Eddie again, pushing him back down on the bed. 

“Buck! No! I am not having sex on your sister’s bed,” Eddie complains as he’s shoved down. 

Buck kisses him quiet and Eddie slaps his perky ass in retaliation. 


	13. Can I Sleep Here Tonight? With You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can I sleep here tonight? With you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posted one before this.
> 
> longer one this time :D

  1. **“Can I sleep here tonight? With you?”**



Buck wakes up crying. It’s not a new occurrence for him. It’s been happening ever since his accident and it just got intensified after the tsunami. Now, instead of being pinned under the truck, he’s pinned under the truck  _ and _ drowning at the same time. To top it all off he watches Christopher slip from his grasp and float out into nothingness. 

He forces himself to sit up and wipes at his eyes. He reaches over and grabs the glass of water off the bedside table, chugs it down and then turns to look at the time. 

_ 03:15 _

He sighs, there is no way he’s going to be able to go back to sleep. He pulls himself out of bed and decides to go for a run. Once he gets back he’s feeling better but not much. He hops in the shower and the hot shower he takes almost has him falling asleep standing up. 

He gets himself to work around six in the morning and apparently he’s not the only one who didn’t get a good night’s sleep. Everyone looks dead on their feet. 

“Hey guys, what’s going on?” 

Hen groans from where she has her head down on the table. “Denny’s sick, kept us up the whole night.” 

“Same. Christopher caught a bug from school and he was throwing up all night,” Eddie says as he walks towards them balancing three mugs of coffee in his hand. He puts one down in front of Hen and gives the other one to Buck. 

“Thanks. You could’ve called me. I would’ve came over,” Buck says accepting the coffee mug. 

“Didn’t want to bother you.”

Buck shrugs. “Didn’t get much sleep either.” 

Eddie looks at him in concern. “Nightmares?” 

Buck nods, looking down at the mug in his hand. 

Bobby comes up the stairs followed by Chim. 

“Wow, what’s up with you guys? You’re looking like zombies.” Chimney says. 

Hen doesn’t even bother looking at him. 

*

After the first call, luckily only a minor accident, they come back and collapse on the couch. Eddie rests his head on Hen’s shoulder who in turn rests her head on top of Eddie’s. Buck comes and collapses over their laps.

“Okay, you need to go sleep,” Bobby says. “You can’t work like this. You are dead on your feet. I don’t want you getting hurt on the job.” 

“We’ll be fine, Bobby,” Buck says.

“No. Go to the cots and sleep. That’s an order. You need to be rested before the next call.” 

Hen doesn’t argue and shoves Buck’s legs off her as she gets up. Buck nearly flails himself on the floor but Eddie pulls him back up onto the couch. 

“C’mon, you too, boys,” Bobby orders. 

Buck sighs and gets up dreading to sleep because he knows if he does he’s going to have another nightmare.

“Oh also two of the rooms are occupied and the third one had a leak in the roof so it’s getting fixed, so you’ll have to share a cot if Hen is already on one,” Bobby says hiding his smirk. 

Eddie and Buck share a look.

“Oh, c’mon, you’re both adults,” Bobby says, “Now, go rest up.” 

*

Buck follows Eddie into the room where Hen is already passed out on one of the beds. They turn to look at the other small one against the other wall.

“So how are we supposed to fit on that?” Buck asks.

“Uh… we’ll figure it out I guess,” Eddie says as they shuffle over to the bed and look at it.

Eddie lays down and scoots back until his back is touching the wall, leaving enough room for Buck to squish in.

Buck lays down and Eddie pulls the blanket over them. They shuffle around uncomfortably till Eddie huffs and slips his arm under Buck’s head and pulls him closer so Buck’s head is rested on Eddie’s chest and he’s half on Eddie and half on the bed. It gave them a lot more room. 

“Is this okay?” Eddie whispers.

“Yeah…” 

“Okay.” Eddie closes his eyes and falls asleep. 

The three of them only stir when they hear the alarms going off. 

Hen’s shoots up in an instant and notices Buck and Eddie cuddling. She smiles devilishly before pulling out her phone and quickly taking a few pictures. She slips her phone back in her pocket and smacks them awake. 

“Let’s go, we gotta an emergency!” She yells. 

Eddie startles and quickly tries to get up only to realize Buck still on him. 

“Buck, Evan… wake up.” Eddie shakes him awake as much as he hated to do it. He noticed Buck hasn’t been looking rested since his accident, till today. He looks so peaceful and Eddie’s heart clenches as he forces Buck awake.

“Huh?” Buck blinks himself awake and quickly sits up. They rush out to the bay jumping into their pants and shoes, grabbing their jackets and helmets and jumping into the truck. Bobby and Chimney are already in and ready to go. 

Buck sits in the seat beside Eddie, their arms brushing.

“You guys feeling better?” Bobby asks.

“Yeah, how long were we out?” Eddie asks.

“About five hours.” 

“Oh, I didn’t even realize,” Hen says.

“Yeah, me neither,” Eddie says.

“Yeah you were too busy cuddling Buck,” she teases.

Eddie flushes looking towards Buck who seems lost in thought.

“Buck? You okay?” He asks putting a hand on his shoulder.

Buck startles and looks at him, “Oh, uh, yeah I’m good.” He had been thinking of how rested and refreshed he feels. He realizes it’s because he didn’t have a nightmare. Was it because he had Eddie beside him? He hasn’t slept an hour at a time since the accident and now suddenly he slept five hours straight? It would have been longer if they weren’t disturbed by the alarm. Was it because of Eddie? 

Once again the call was a minor accident. They get it cleared up quickly and head back to the station. 

*

At the end of their shift they all head home and Eddie invites Buck over for dinner with him and Christopher. 

Buck agrees quickly going home to shower and change into sweats before grabbing a pizza and then going over to Eddie’s.

He knocks on the door and hears Christopher’s excited squeal come from the other side.

“Hang on, mijo, let me unlock it for you.” He hears Eddie says.

Buck smiles softly as Eddie unlocks the door and swings it open. 

“Hey.” Eddie grabs the pizza from him.

“Buck!” Christopher yells.

“He Eds." Buck crouches down to greet Christopher, "Hey buddy!"

They walk into the house and Eddie places the pizza on the counter. 

“Thanks for bringing this,” Eddie says.

“Yeah, no problem, man. We all know your cooking sucks,” Buck teases.

“Hey!” Eddie feigns hurt.

Christopher laughs. “I like your food, daddy.” 

“Thank you, at least someone loves me,” Eddie says glaring at Buck.

“...but I like Buck’s better.” 

“HEY!”

Buck laughs so hard he gets a stitch in his side.

Eddie smiles softly at the two of them glad to see Buck looking so carefree and rested in a long time. He shakes his head and pulls out plates. 

“Alright enough goofing off, time for dinner.” 

*

After dinner they watch a movie till it’s time for Christopher to get ready for bed. 

“C’mon, mijo. Time for bed,” Eddie says.

Christopher groans but gets up and goes off towards his room to change. He brushes his teeth and then demands Buck read him a story. 

While Buck tucks him and reads him a bedtime story Eddie changes out of his jeans into something more comfortable. He brushes his teeth and then comes back to Christopher’s bedroom to see Christopher sleeping and Buck tucking the blankets around him as he gets up. He comes over to Eddie and closes the door slowly behind him leaving a small gap. 

Eddie looks at him and Buck fidgets with his hands.

“Evan? You okay?” He asks.

“Uh, so I have something awkward to ask. I mean you can say no and it doesn’t have to mean anything but uh, can I, uh can I sleep here tonight? With you? I just…” Buck starts.

“Did it help?” Eddie asks.

“I… uh… yeah… it was the first time I didn’t have a nightmare in a long time.” He scratches the back of his head.

“Dios, Buck. I didn’t know it was so bad.” 

Buck swallows hard. 

“Were you even getting any sleep?” He asks.

“About an hour here and there.” 

“Dios mio, Buck. How the hell are you even functioning?”

Buck shrugs. “A whole lotta coffee,” he jokes weakly. 

“Christ Buck, alright your toothbrush is still in the bathroom. I’ll be in the room.”

Buck nods and goes to the bathroom. Once he finishes he takes a deep breath before going to Eddie’s room. He knocks briefly before stepping in. Eddie is already in bed. 

“You sure this is okay?” Buck asks.

“C’mere, you aren’t getting out of bed until you get a full eight hours of sleep. Besides, it’ll be a lot more comfortable than that tiny cot.” Eddie says tugging Buck down beside him, “Sleep, querido. I’m here.” 

“Thank you,” Buck whispers as he rests his head on Eddie’s chest. 

Eddie just cards his hand through Buck’s hair whispering soothing nonsense in Spanish to him. 

*

Next morning they wake to images of Eddie and Buck cuddling at the station from Hen texted to their group chat. 

Eddie groans. “She’s never going to let us live this down.” 

“Not so bad,” Buck whispers still half asleep, head still cushioned by Eddie’s chest.

“Speak for yourself, I’ve become a human cushion,” he groans dramatically. 

Buck lifts his head to look at Eddie with a frown only to notice the smile on his face.

“You’re an asshole.” Buck nudges his leg with his foot. 

“Oh, I see you’re rested today,” Eddie says.

“Yeah, thanks to you.” 

“I’m glad you got to sleep, cariño,” Eddie says.

“So, when are you going to stop calling me petnames in Spanish?” Buck asks, voice taking a teasing tone.

Eddie flushes a bright red. “What?”

“Honey? Darling?” Buck raises an eyebrow.

“You knew what I was saying?” Eddie chokes.

“Yeah Eds, I knew what you were saying. I was a bartender in South America. Surprising how much you can pick up in a summer from drunk customers.” 

“Wait so, that means you know what I said last...” Eddie trails off.

“Oh you mean the fact that you said you’re in love with me? Yes. Yeah I got that…” Buck whispers.

Eddie is horrified. “I… I’m sorry, I wouldn’t have said it if I knew you knew… I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.” He shifts trying to get out from under Buck.

Buck holds onto him tightly. “Relax Eddie, I love you too,” he says.

Eddie looks down at him in shock. “What?”

“Te amo, mi amor.” Buck whispers and Eddie’s heart skips a beat.

“Fuck…” He whispers before grinning like an idiot. “I love you too.” He leans down and kisses him, morning breath be damned. 


	14. I Got Stabbed and I'm On My Way To The Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sorry I can’t make it tonight.” “Why not?” “I got stabbed and I’m on my way to the hospital.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sort of changed this version than what's on tumblr.
> 
> Two more posted earlier today before this, just in case you missed them.

  1. **“Sorry I can’t make it tonight.” “Why not?” “I got stabbed and I’m on my way to the hospital.”**



Buck is just finishing putting the final touches on dinner when his phone rings. 

“Hey, babe,” he answers, “almost here?” 

“Sorry querido, I gonna be late coming home,” Eddie’s voice sounds laboured.

Buck frowns. “Why? Is everything okay?” 

“Uh… yeah… everything is fine. I got stabbed and I’m on my way to the hospital…” 

“Jesus Christ, Eddie! You got stabbed and you’re saying everything is fine?! Where are you?!” Buck yells. He quickly covers their dinner and grabs his wallet and keys before running out the door. 

“Baby, listen, it’s not that big of a deal. I only need a couple of stitches,” Eddie says.

Buck hears a door slam shut.

“Eddie! You stupid son of a bitch, where are you?” 

Eddie sighs. “Just got to the VA.”

“Who the hell stabbed you?!” Buck asks.

“Uh, some guy…”

“Some guy? Some guy just came up to you and stabbed you?” Buck snaps as he gets into his Jeep. “What did you do?” 

“Hey! I didn’t do anything!” Eddie growls and then immediately hisses in pain. 

Buck’s tone softens. “Okay, relax baby, I’ll be there in fifteen.” 

“Buck, you don’t have to come, I’ll be fine.” 

“Shut up Eddie, I’m coming.” 

“Evan…”

“Don’t argue with me, Diaz!” 

Eddie stops arguing pretty quickly after that. Buck never calls him 'Diaz' unless he was hella angry or Eddie was being dumb. 

Buck hangs up and calls Athena. 

“Hello?”

“Athena, Eddie got stabbed. He’s at the VA,” Buck explains.

“He what?!” 

“Stabbed. Yes.”

“How? Where are you?” She asks.

“I don’t know. He called me to tell me he couldn’t make it to dinner and then proceeded to tell me he got stabbed and was driving himself to the hospital,” he says, “Idiot. I'm going there now.”

“Excuse me?” 

“Yeah exactly. I have no idea what happened and I have no idea what Eddie did to the man who stabbed him.”

“Okay, I’ll be right there.” 

“Thanks Athena.” 

*

“Hi, I’m looking for Eddie Diaz,” he says as he walks up to the receptionist in the emergency.

“Relation?” she asks.

“Fiancé,” he says.

“Okay, he’s in room 224, I’ll let you through. He’s just getting prepared to get a couple stitches but you can see him before that.” 

He nods and thanks her before making his way to Eddie’s room. He knocks briefly before stepping in. 

The doctor and Eddie look at him as he walks in. Buck notices the bloody gauzes all around him. His shirt is off and he has another pad pressed against his right lower abdominal area. 

“Buck…”

“What the hell, Eddie?!” Buck yells.

Eddie winces. “Babe…”

“No! Don’t ‘babe’ me!” 

The doctor looks between them before speaking. “I’ll be right back, I need to grab some more thread.” He disappears. 

“Evan, it’s not a big deal! It’s just a minor stab wound. The blade was barely three inches. He didn’t get any major areas. It’s okay.” 

“Eddie, you got stabbed!” Why the hell does Eddie think this isn’t a big deal? “What even happened?” 

They hear another knock before Athena walks in followed by Bobby.

Eddie glares at Buck. “You called Athena?!” he growls.

“Yeah! I did, Diaz! Deal with it. You got fucking stabbed. People don’t get stabbed for no reason,” Buck snaps.

Eddie winces at the ‘Diaz’ again, yeah, he’s going to be on thin ice for a while.

“What happened, boy?” Athena asks raising an eyebrow.

Eddie sighs.

“Please don’t tell me you got into a fight over a parking spot again,” Buck groans.

“What? No! No… I just… it’s fucking stupid. The man was a fucking dumbass.” 

“What happened, Eddie,” Athena asks again. 

Eddie bites his lip glancing at Buck before looking back at Athena. 

“His girl flirted with me and he wasn’t happy about it,” Eddie blurts. 

Buck frowns. “You let her flirt with you?” 

Shit, he knew this was going to bite him in the ass.

“Uh…”

“Did you flirt back?” Buck raises an eyebrow.

“N...no?” 

“Are you telling me or asking me?” 

“Telling you?”

“Okay, that’s fucking nice. I’m at home making dinner for you and you’re out flirting with another man’s girl and getting stabbed.” 

“Baby, it wasn’t like that. I promise.” 

Athena gives him an unimpressed look. Eddie groans. 

“I’m sorry, okay?! I just smiled at her and she started talking to me. I… I didn’t know what to say.” 

“You tell her you have a fiancé waiting at home for you,” Buck says annoyed.

“Okay, what happened exactly?” Athena asks.

“I smiled at his girl, she started talking to me as I loaded up the truck with groceries. I guess she was waiting for her man. He pulls up in his car behind my truck and sees us talking and started yelling at me. He left his car running and came out to shove me into my truck and I…”

“And you got mad and punched him?” Buck asks raising an eyebrow.

Eddie sighs. “Yeah, man you know I get angry easily.” 

Buck rolls his eyes and gestures for him to continue.

“Yeah, so I punched him and I guess he thought he wouldn’t get anywhere throwing hands with me so he pulls out his knife and stabs me once before grabbing his girl and bouncing,” he explains. 

“Yeah and then, like the dumbass you are, you decided to drive yourself to the hospital,” Buck says.

“Buck,” Eddie whines, “I’m sorry.” 

Buck deflates. “Fine, whatever.”

Just then the doctor walks back in. “Okay, time for your stitches. You feeling numb yet?” 

“Yeah. I’m good, it’s fine,” Eddie says.

“Okay, we’ll wait outside,” Bobby says, leading Athena outside.

Buck doesn’t leave his side. Eddie removes the pad and some more blood dribbles out of the cut and soaks up into his jeans. 

Buck winces looking at the cut. 

“Carino, I’m fine,” Eddie says noticing Buck’s look. He grabs Buck’s hand and kisses the back of it. 

*

“You scared me,” Buck whispers after Eddie is done with his stitches. 

“I’m sorry. It was a dumb situation. I didn’t mean to scare you. I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Buck leans over and kisses Eddie. Eddie pulls him on top of him ignoring his stitches.

“Eddie! Your stitches,” he gasps.

“I’m okay, baby. It doesn’t hurt.” 

“God, Eddie, why are you like this?” Buck groans resting his forehead against Eddie’s and making sure to keep his weight off Eddie’s stomach and more on his thighs. 

“I don’t know, but I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. you guys are the best


	15. I Never Actually Asked You Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I just remembered something.” “What?” “I never actually asked you out on a date.”

  1. **“I just remembered something.” “What?” “I never actually asked you out on a date.”**



Buck places a plate in front of Eddie. 

Eddie looks up at him. “Thanks, baby.”

Buck leans down and kisses him before coming around to sit across from him at the dining table with his own plate. 

Eddie watches Buck eat and he can’t help but think of how lucky he is. How lucky he is to have found someone who loves Christopher as much as he does. Someone who cares about him and looks after him. Someone who calls him out on his bullshit. 

A sudden thought hits him and his fork clatters loudly when it hits the plate. Buck looks up at him in alarm.

“What’s wrong, Eddie? Are you okay,” he asks placing his own fork on his plate. 

“I just remembered something,” Eddie says.

“What?”

“I never actually asked you out on a date.”

Buck’s eyes widen comically. 

“Neither did I…”

“Yeah…” 

They stare at one another before Buck lets out a chuckle which in turn makes Eddie chuckle and then they’re laughing until they have tears streaming down their faces. 

“I can’t believe it, we’ve been together for a year and we never asked each other out,” Buck says. 

“I guess we never really had to ask, we always communicate better without words, don’t we?” 

Buck nods. “Yeah, we do.” 

Eddie gets up from his chair and comes around the table. Buck moves his seat back and turns it to the side slightly so Eddie is directly in front of him. 

Eddie gets down on one knee. 

“What are you doing?” Buck asks.

Eddie grabs his hand. “Evan Buckley, would you go out on a date with me?” 

Buck laughs. “Yes, yes I will.”

Eddie beams at him. Buck cups his face with his free hand dragging his thumb over Eddie’s scruffy cheek. He tugs gently and Eddie tilts his head up as Buck leans down. Buck presses his lips softly against Eddie’s moving his hand into Eddie’s hair, tugging on the strands gently. Eddie nips his bottom lip before pulling back. 

“You’re paying,” Buck whispers against his lips.

Eddie smiles. “Deal.”


	16. What's That Flashing Light?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What’s that flashing light?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One posted before this today.

  1. **“What’s that flashing light?”**



_ “Diaz, Buckley! Update?” _ Bobby yells through their radios.

Buck tries to ignore the fluttering in his stomach just like every other time he hears their names joined together like that.

“Got two more rooms to clear,” Buck answers.

_ “Alright, hurry it up in there and be safe.” _

“Copy that.” Buck follows behind Eddie. 

Eddie gestures to the side room with his hand and Buck nods before they split up and Buck goes into the room Eddie gestured to. 

Eddie clears his room quickly and goes to where Buck is. The door slams shut behind him as soon as he walks in.

Buck turns around to look at him and freezes in his spot. 

“Buck?” Eddie looks at Buck’s frozen form. “Are you okay?” 

“What’s that flashing light?” Buck asks. 

Eddie turns around slowly noticing a small red light flashing through the smoke in the room. He backs up until he’s beside Buck. 

“Shit.” Eddie presses the button on his radio. “Cap, we’ve got a bomb in here.”

“What?!” Buck hisses, instinctively grabbing Eddie’s arm and tugging him closer. 

_ “What?! Get out of there, right now!”  _ Bobby yells.

“Can’t. The door slammed shut as soon as I walked in. I don’t think this fire was an accident. I think someone set us up,” Eddie says, scanning the room for a way out.

Buck walks around the room but the outside walls are solid concrete and there are no windows in the room. 

“Eddie there’s no way out except the door,” Buck says.

Eddie nods, “Okay, we’re going to have to figure out the bomb. Hopefully it’s an easy one.” 

Buck follows behind him as they carefully make their way over to the door. The bomb is taped to the back of the door. Eddie squints through the smoke to inspect the bomb. He can feel Buck at his back, staying close. 

“It’s a C4 explosive. It’s pretty simple in the way it’s made. I can diffuse it,” Eddie says.

“Bobby, Eddie says he can diffuse the bomb. Is everyone clear from the building?” Buck asks.

_ “Everyone’s clear except you two. Please be careful, boys.” _

“Copy that.” 

Eddie looks at him and Buck gives him a nod. 

“It should be as simple as pulling out the detonation cord,” Eddie explains pointing to the two cords coming out of a timer clock and into the C4. 

Buck nods, “Yeah, learned about this in the SEALs but there’s always a possibility of it going off as you’re removing the wires.” 

“I know, but what other choice do we have?” Eddie asks.

“We don’t.”

Eddie reaches over to grab the cords but Buck grabs his arm before he can.

“Buck… we don’t have a lot of time,” Eddie says pointing to the ticking clock.

_ :59… :58…. :57 _

“I know but… I just wanted to tell you something in case…” The ‘we don’t make it’ remains unsaid. 

Eddie turns his body to look at him. 

“I… I just…” Buck pauses and Eddie’s eyes soften in realization. 

Eddie nods. “I love you too, Evan.” 

As much as Buck wants to kiss Eddie right now he doesn’t want to risk either of them taking their masks off so he chooses to squeeze Eddie’s hand instead. Eddie squeezes back before turning back to the bomb. 

Eddie observes the bomb one last time before he carefully removes the det cords from the C4. They watch as the timer ticks down.

_ :05… :04… :03… :02… :01… _

They hold their breaths and Buck slips his hand back into Eddie’s.

_...00:00 _

Nothing. 

Eddie lets out the breath he’s been holding and Buck lets out a laugh beside him. 

“You did it!” Buck yanks him into a hug which is kind of hard considering their gear but they manage.

“Cap! We got it, coming out now!” Buck says.

“Hurry up! We tried our best to control the fire but the structure is compromised.”

“On our way.” 

They make their way out of the building and soon as they step outside everyone cheers for them. 

Buck is beaming as he takes off his mask and helmet. Eddie follows suit and before anyone can say anything Buck grabs Eddie by the jacket and tugs him into a kiss. He can taste the soot and salt on Eddie’s lips but nothing has been more perfect to him. He feels Eddie wraps his arms around his waist and pulls him closer. 

Once they break apart Eddie beams at him. 

“I love you,” Buck whispers.

Eddie kisses him again and their team cheers. 


	17. Mr. Spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck and Christopher are not big fans of spiders

“Daddyyy!!”

“Eddie!”

Eddie is washing the dishes when he hears Buck and Christopher yelling for him. He drops the mug in his hand and runs towards Christopher’s room. He nearly kicks open the door in his haste to get in. 

“What’s wrong?!” He yells as he takes in Buck and Christopher standing on Christopher’s bed. 

Christopher points to the corner of his room.

“There’s a spider, Eddie,” Buck explains.

Eddie does his best to hold in his swears.

“Dios! Buck, Christopher, you two nearly gave me a heart attack!” Eddie yells as he tries to calm his racing heart. 

“Sorry babe, but he’s huge!” Buck says pulling Christopher closer to himself. 

Eddie sighs. “Where is it?” 

Buck points to the same corner Christopher was pointing to earlier. 

“Over there.”

“Okay, hold on, let me go grab some toilet paper,” Eddie says as he leaves the room. He returns a couple seconds later with a wad of toilet paper in his hand. 

“Shit! He’s running towards your feet, Eddie!” Buck screeches. 

Eddie looks down and sure enough there is a large black spider crawling towards him. He crouches down but before he can squish it between the toilet paper Buck’s voice stops him. 

“Don’t kill him, Eddie!” He says.

“Yeah, daddy! Don’t kill him.” 

Eddie sighs, when is he ever able to deny his boys anything? He scoops the spider up the toilet paper and opens Christopher’s window. He leans out and drops him onto one of the plants just outside Christopher’s window before closing it again. 

Buck finally steps off the bed and helps Christopher down as well. They come barrelling into Eddie. Christopher wraps his arms around Eddie’s leg and Buck leans in to kiss him. 

“Our hero,” Buck mumbles. 

Eddie chuckles as he lifts Christopher into his arms and then wraps one around Buck.


	18. Look At My Ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How's my ass looking?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pikku-myy on tumblr posted this pic and asked what we think they are talking about. Here's my take.

“Eddie c’mon just look!”

“Buck! Stop being weird.”

“I’m not being weird! C’mon you have to admit, my ass is looking good.”

“Buck, I’m not going to look at your ass.”

“Edddiieee,” Buck whines. “I put so much effort into it and you can’t even gimme a compliment?” He absentmindedly shakes his booty.

Eddie sees it move from the corner of his eye and he bites his lip forcing himself to keep his eyes straight ahead. If he doesn’t his self control is going to fly out the window and he’s going to end up slamming Buck against the fire truck and kissing him senseless.

“Fine! I’ll go ask someone else who’ll appreciate it a little more… hey Brian!” Buck makes a move to head towards Brian.

No! Not Brian. That guy has been after Buck since he started working with them.

Eddie grabs his wrist and pulls him back.

“What?” Buck raises an eyebrow.

“Fine, your ass looks fucking amazing. Happy?”

“Very.” Buck grins at him. “Who knew all it took was Brian to get you to be truthful.”

“You little fucker, you know I don’t like him,” Eddie growls.

“Yeah, I don’t know why though. He is such a sweetheart.”

“Yeah cause he’s tryna get in your pants…” Eddie mumbles.

“What was that?” Buck asks.

“Nothing!”

“No you definitely said something about him tryna get into my pants?”

Eddie glares at him and Buck chuckles in surprise.

“Hold on, are you _jealous?!”_

“What? No! Why would I be jealous?”

“You’re definitely jealous.” Buck smiles.

“Okay fine! I’m jealous,” Eddie huffs.

Buck laughs. “You know you have no reason to be jealous.”

Eddie raises an eyebrow. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, he’s not the one I’m interested in.”

“Oh… so who are you interested in?” Eddie aims for nonchalant but misses by a mile.

Buck groans. “Eddie, for fucks sake I literally just asked you how my butt looks!”

Eddie blinks, dumbfounded.

“You. I’m interested in you.”

Eddie blinks again.

Buck sighs. “So are you going to kiss me or do I have to go ask Brian to do that too?”

That shakes Eddie out of his thoughts and he grabs Buck by the waist and spins them around so he can slam him against the side of the truck before he leans in and kisses Buck senseless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another prompt posted before this today.


	19. Do These Jeans Make My Ass Look Big?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from promptabuddie on tumblr  
> Buck needs new jeans and asks Eddie to help him shop for some. Eddie tries not to get distracted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two posted before this today

“Oh! Eddie, since we’re already at the store would you mind helping me pick out a pair of jeans?” Buck asks as he grabs Eddie’s arm and drags him out of the children’s section and into the men’s.

“Buck, c’mon man, I’m tired,” Eddie complains.

“Eddie, I won’t be long. I promise.”

“I want to sleep!”

“Eds, quit being a baby. Let’s go!”

“Okay! Fine! Let’s go.”

Buck smiles triumphantly as they weave their way through clothing racks until they get to the jeans.

Eddie leans against the wall as Buck digs through the piles of jeans. He watches as Buck’s face lights up when he finds the right size.

“What about these?” Buck asks holding up a pair of jeans that looked like they would be too tight for Buck’s thick thighs.

“They look great. You sure it’s the right size though?”

“I mean it’s the size I always get…” Buck holds them up higher scrutinizing them.

“I think they’re a little different from what you normally wear, the style may affect the size,” Eddie points out.

Buck raises an eyebrow. “You know what style I wear?”

Eddie flushes. “I… uh…”

“Spend a lot of time staring at my ass do you?” Buck smirks and Eddie nearly has a stroke because fuck he isn’t supposed to be outed like this.

“Relax, I’m just teasing you,” Buck says.

Buck tosses the jeans at Eddie who catches them. Buck digs out another style and tosses them at Eddie again.

“Hey! What am I? Your shopping cart?” Eddie grumbles.

Buck gives him his puppy eyes and Eddie deflates. “Fine. I’ll hold them for you and all the other stuff we’re getting for Chris.”

“It’s not a problem, is it? Not too heavy for you?” Buck looks at him innocently but Eddie knows he’s goading him.

“You know it’s not too heavy for me. I could carry this _and_ you at the same time.”

Buck tries to pretend that doesn’t turn him on as much as it does.

“Yeah, yeah.” He turns back to the jeans and picks out a couple more pairs before grabbing them all from Eddie and heading towards the fitting room.

Eddie sits down on the chair in front of the sitting room as he waits for Buck. He pulls out his phone and fiddles around with it until Buck steps out in one of the jeans.

“Hey Eds, do these jeans make my ass look big?”

Eddie flicks his eyes up to look at the jeans. He almost chokes on his spit at the sight of Buck. The fit and the style of the jeans look like they were made specifically for Buck. His thick thighs were showed off perfectly in the jeans along with his round perky ass.

“No…” he croaks. “It looks perfect.”

Buck’s eyebrows shoot up as he looms over a now flushed Eddie.

“Yeah?”

Eddie drags his gaze up Buck’s body to his face. He nods and Buck smirks as he goes back in to try the next pair.

“Uh… so I guess you were right about the first one I picked out being too tight,” Buck says as he opens the door.

Eddie nearly drops everything he’s holding. He doesn’t know how Buck even managed to squeeze himself in these jeans. They’re straining at every angle and Eddie can see everything, and he means _everything._

“Buck, man, if you stay in those jeans any longer they’re going to rip at the seams.” He pointedly tries not to stare at his dick or his ass because he knows he’s going to be called out for it.

“Yeah… I’m gonna go take these off now.” Buck backs away into the fitting room again trying not to let Eddie’s hungry gaze get to him. Trying not to think about how much he wants Eddie’s hands on him dragging over his ass in these tight jeans.

A couple seconds later Eddie hears Buck groan. His eyes widen.

“Buck!” he hisses. “What are you doing?!” He looks around to make sure no one else is around.

“Uh… I’m gonna need your help getting these off…” Buck says opening the door.

Eddie tilts his head up saying a little prayer before getting up and stepping into the fitting room.

 _Dios mio_ , Buck looks wrecked. His hair is a mess, he’s flushed down to his neck and he’s got his pants down just far enough to show his boxers.

“Uh… what do you need me to do?” Eddie asks.

“I don’t know just pull!” Buck groans as he tries to shove the pants down.

“Okay, okay, hold still!” Eddie says as he hits the door trying to avoid Buck’s elbow.

“Eddie, I think I’m losing blood flow down there.”

“Dios, Buck! How did you even get in these?!” Eddie growls as he tries to wrestle the jeans off Buck’s thighs.

“I don’t know. Willpower?”

Eddie rolls his eyes and puts his arms around Buck to get the jeans off his ass.

Buck gasps as his chest presses up against Eddie’s. His hands coming up to grasp Eddie’s arms.

Eddie stops what he’s doing to look at Buck’s face.

“Uh… sorry…”

“No, it’s okay,” Buck says.

Eddie realizes he’s literally cupping Buck’s ass, his hands under the jeans. It takes everything in his willpower to not give an experimental squeeze. His fingers twitch and Buck’s hands tighten on his arms.

“Eddie…”

Eddie snaps out of his musings as he looks into Buck’s eyes.

“Hmm?”

“You enjoying this?” Buck asks, smile breaking out on his face.

Eddie gives up trying to hide the truth. “Maybe…”

Buck’s mouth drops open at Eddie’s sincerity. He didn’t think they would ever stop dancing around one another.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” This time Eddie does give Buck’s ass a squeeze.

Buck gasps and his hands make their way up Eddie’s arms and towards his neck. One hand continues further up and threads through his hair. Buck grips it between his fingers and pulls. Eddie’s eyes darken as he leans up and kisses Buck.

Buck moans into his mouth, his fingers tightening their hold. Eddie shoves him back against the wall as his hands try to work Buck’s pants off him.

“Eddie…” Buck murmurs against his lips as they break apart to breathe.

“Yes, cariño?”

“Really need these pants off. Now,” Buck gasps, “Little Buck isn’t too happy right now.”

Eddie chuckles. “Serves you right for teasing me all day today.”

“Eddie!” Buck whines.

“Okay, okay.” Eddie manages to get the jeans down under his ass and pushes Buck down on the chair. “Lift your legs.”

Buck lifts his leg and Eddie yanks on the end of the jeans until they start coming off. He gives one last tug and groans as his back and head hits the door, hard.

“Ow!”

Buck gets up and cups his head.

“Are you okay?” Buck asks.

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

Buck kisses him again.

“Now I’m really fine.” Eddie smiles at him and Buck laughs. “Alright, let’s go home because I need you naked and on my bed. Now.”

Buck chuckles. “But what about the rest of these jeans?!”

“I like the first pair. A lot.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yes! Your butt looks sexy in them.” Eddie kisses him again, catching his lower lip between his teeth.

Buck groans, arching against him. He shoves Eddie back with a hand on his chest.

“Okay, let’s go home before we get arrested for public indecency.”

Buck slips on his own jeans before grabbing the pair Eddie liked. They make their way out of the fitting rooms and pay for all their stuff before rushing home.


	20. The IKEA Furniture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from promptabuddie on tumblr  
> Buck and Eddie vs IKEA furniture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three posted before this

“Who the fuck thought it was a good idea to decline the help from the wonderful people at the store who offered to send someone over to put this furniture together for us?” Eddie asks, sweat beading on his forehead.

“Yours, Eddie. You literally said, ‘you connect piece A to piece B and screw it together, we don’t need nobody’,” Buck says, glaring at him.

Eddie groans. “Fuck!” He tosses the pieces on top of the cardboard box they came in and collapses on his stomach on the floor in Christopher’s room. 

Buck uses one of the pieces to jab him in the side. “Get up, Eddie! We need to finish this new bed before Christopher comes home.”

Eddie grunts and rolls over onto his back.

“Eddie!”

“Okay, okay, I’m getting up.” Eddie sits up and then strips himself of his shirt. 

Buck glares at him again. “Put your shirt back on! You’re distracting me.” 

Eddie smirks. “Maybe we just need a break?” 

“No! We do not need a break. What we need to do is finish this bed.” 

“C’mon Ev, it’ll help us focus again.” 

“No, I know all your tricks. Don’t try and get out of this.” He shakes his ankle free of the hand Eddie puts on it. “You said you can do it, now do it.” 

“I’m trying to _do it_ , you won’t let me.” Eddie waggles his eyebrows and crawls over Buck. 

Buck groans and shoves him away with a hand over his face. 

“Eds! I hate you so much right now. Get this bed made and then you can do me however you want and, if you don’t get it done, don’t even think about touching me.” 

Needless to say, Eddie figured out how to get the bed done and made within an hour. Buck is impressed. Now, anytime Buck needed Eddie to do anything, he knew exactly how to get him to do it. 


	21. The Scare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie has a health scare and doesn't tell anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a thought and it wouldn't leave my head.

Eddie shoves his jacket and closes the locker. 

“Seriously, Diaz?!” Buck growls.

He blinks turning around to look at Buck storming towards him. 

Diaz? Buck never called him Diaz. God, he looks so angry. What is he even doing here? It’s his day off. 

“Buck? What’s wrong?” He frowns as Buck comes to stand in front of him.

“What’s wrong? You’re seriously asking me what’s wrong? You know exactly what you did, Eddie!” He yells.

“I really don’t, Evan.”

Buck glares at him.

“Buck-”

“Shut up!”

Eddie snaps his mouth shut. Buck has never talked to him like this before and it was making him nervous.

“Why didn’t you tell me?!”

“Tell you what?”

“Don’t play dumb!”

“Baby, I don’t know what you’re talking about…”

Buck shoves the file at his chest. Eddie grabs it and looks at the folder.

Bobby walks over to them. “What’s going on here, boys?”

“What’s going on is that Eddie hid the fact he might have cancer from all of us!”

“What?!” Bobby looks at Eddie.

Eddie looks up from his medical file in shock.

“Buck, how did you find out?” Eddie asks.

Buck glares at him. “Seriously, Diaz?! That’s what you’re concerned about? How I found out?”

“Buck, I didn’t want to worry you. Especially if it turns out to be nothing.”

“It was nothing but that doesn’t mean you had to go through it alone!”

“What? What do you mean it was nothing?”

“The doctor called me.”

“He called you?” Eddie frowns.

“You weren’t answering your phone and since I’m your emergency contact he decided to call me because he thought you and your family would like to know as soon as possible.”

“So I don’t-“

“You don’t have cancer.” Buck’s lower lip trembles before a choked out sob leaves his body.

“Evan, mi amor, I’m sorry.” Eddie pulls him into a hug and Buck clings to him. “I’m sorry, I didn’t want to worry you especially since you’re still recovering from the blood thinners.”

“I just hate that you went through all this alone,” Buck sobs.

Eddie clutches him tighter, burying his face in Buck’s neck. Once they pull apart Bobby pats Eddie on the shoulder.

“I’m glad you’re okay, son,” he says, “How about you take the rest of the day off. You seem like you need it.”

“You sure, Cap?” Eddie gives him a questioning look.

Bobby nods. “We’ll be fine.”

Buck nods threading his fingers through Eddie’s. “Thanks, Bobby.”

Bobby nods and Buck drags Eddie out of the station. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rebloggable version --> [The Scare](https://bamfbuddie.tumblr.com/post/612345356128305152/the-scare)

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are love  
> Comments keep me going
> 
> Send me prompts and scream at me on tumblr --> [bamfbuddie](https://bamfbuddie.tumblr.com/)  
> Ask Eddie questions here --> [askeddiediaz-118](https://askeddiediaz-118.tumblr.com)
> 
> Join us on the Buddie Discord --> [Link](https://discord.gg/FKx2PpZ)


End file.
